


Snippets

by MaatMons



Category: Homestuck
Genre: And not Really Stories, But Extra Short, But not the Clothing, Gen, I Mean Short Stories, Short Shorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaatMons/pseuds/MaatMons
Summary: A dumping ground for bits and pieces related to Homestuck that I can't even be arsed to turn into ultra-short stories.





	1. Karkat: Bring down the House

Okay listen up fuckasses!

*crowd cheers*

No! Shut up! Shut your gog-damned windchutes! Now! Look! I don't know how! And I don't know why! But you nookwipes have all gotten it into your heads that I'm some sort of comedian!

*crowd laughs*

Argh! That wasn't a joke!

*more laughter*


	2. Makara's Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someday, I plan to do a Gilligan's Island spoof with some Homestuck characters. Until then, here's the theme song.

Just sit right back and you'll hear a tale,  
A tale of frivolous crap  
Beginning near Alternia  
And ending off the map.

The mate was high on sopor slime,  
The ship was high on love  
Eight dumb-asses set out that day  
Into the stars above, to the stars above

They flew to interstellar space  
Shenanigans ensued  
The behemoth leavings hit the breeze blender  
Then everyone was screwed, oh everyone was screwed.

They survived the crash but now they're stuck on some bulge-sucking isle

With Makara  
Crabby-pants too,  
The young heiress and a douche,  
The movie star  
The professor and Nepita,  
Here on Makara's Isle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're curious, the casting will be as follows:  
> Sollux as the SS Minnow  
> Gamezee as Gilligan  
> Karkat as the Skipper  
> Feferi as the Millionaire  
> Eridan as the Millionaire's ~~wife~~ moirail  
>  Kanaya as the Movie Star  
> Equius as the Professor  
> Nepeta as Maryann


End file.
